1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a computer readable recording medium stored with a display program.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) has a guidance function of teaching a button operation required for setting predetermined image forming conditions to an operator. The image forming apparatus emphasizes an operation button, which is required for setting the predetermined image forming conditions, among a plurality of operation buttons on an operation screen displayed on an operation panel, by using another image for example, and prompts the operator to press the operation button.
In relation to this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-230230 discloses a technology in which, when the position of an operation button on an operation screen has been changed by customization of the operation screen, the position of another image for emphasizing the operation button is changed according to the change in the position of the operation button. According to this technology, although the position of the operation button has been changed by the customization of the operation screen, a necessary operation button is correctly emphasized, so that it is possible to provide correct guidance.
Meanwhile, an operation screen displayed on an operation panel has a layered structure, and one operation screen of a plurality of operation screens is displayed on the operation panel. In a plurality of operation screens having a layered structure, when an operation screen is newly created by customization of an operation screen and an operation button is moved onto the operation screen, a new operation button is sometimes added to the operation screen. Furthermore, in a plurality of operation screens having a layered structure, for example, in order to reduce the number of operation screens, an operation button is deleted (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-078032).
However, the technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-230230 does not consider the treatment of a guidance function when an operation button is added or deleted with respect to a plurality of operation screens having a layered structure.